Gi the cat
Motto: "FEE FII FOO FUM, Gicandice is going to have lots of fun!!"~(Said by Gicandice while attacking a GUN base) Gicandice Lulissa Bradanska is an Anti Mobian with the power to grow to any giant size she pleases, thereby increasing her strength, endurance, and durability. She is the daughter of Deraj Ivan Bradanska, and is second in command of the Anti Mobian Army. Her standard size for her body is around 13 to 64 ft. tall, but she can grow larger if she has to. She is about 21 years old, but has the maturity of a 9 year old. She likes to "play" with cars, buildings, and even people at her giant sizes as if they were toys and dolls for little girls. She is very flirty but not in a bad way, more like in a childish girly way. She loves to see people run from her in fear, as long as she thinks she is not harming them. Gicandice has a motherly like aspect to her, and if you where her friend you would find that she can actually be quite friendly and loyal. Gicandice is unable to be bribed by money, (she calls it "dirty little green stuff"). Gicandice is tomboyish, yet girly like Amy Rose. She will fight and play rough, but loves boys and has been known to be very flirty. Gicandice is an Anti-Villain, a tragic antagonist who was brought up to not know any better. You will find that if you wanted a loyal, gullible, and selfless villain, she would be on top of the list. She does not care about the gain of power, the lure of wealth, or the lust of position. She just wants to have fun and protect her loved ones and freinds. That being said Gicandice can be quite a terror on the battlefield, as she causes numerous casualties to GUN and Egg forces alike. Contents http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gicandice_the_Cat# hide#Her weaknesses are: #Gicandice's "Child like" mind Likes: *destruction *boys *children (She is very maternal towards children.) *cute objects (mostly things smaller then her that she can pick up.) *Deraj her father *Iceheart her subordinate *Candice her alternate sister, *Beating up Candice *Having childish fun *Playing with vehicles, buildings, and people as if they where her meer toys. *Playing with, messing around with, fighting her younger brother Griefan. Dislikes: *water (She has hydrophobia) *Children getting harmed (This will send her into a raging fury mode known as "feral Gicandice".) *Scourge the hedgehog (killed her mother Rose Cecile Bradanska ) *G.U.N (After the bombing of Siag on Moebius.) *making decisions on her own (She's a warrior, not a tactician. ) *responasability in leadership. (She can modfivate her troops, but not coordinate them properly.) Her weaknesses are: *sound waves ( her hearing is amplified) *Gicandice is hydrophobic,(she drowns quickly due to her weight and cannot swim, also she has a fear of water) *Gicandice can become easily confused *She trust people too well *Gicandice lacks allot of common sense. *She is mortal *Loud noises bother her and can make her retreat *Gicandice is extremely easy to fool *She relies on brute force to much *Energy weapons, waves, and psychic powers work well against her *Gicandice is very slow when walking *She is not cautious. *Gicandice does not have a strategic neuron in her brain. *Gicandice cannot spell her own name. She can be distracted by being asked how to 'Gicandice's "Child like" mind' Gicandice's mind is made differently than most Moebians. This is because not only can she alter her own size, but the size of inanimate objects as well, (or dead animals like fish and plants like carrots). Her mind might have made space for her to do that power and redirects energy from her other areas. Gicandice is not mentally challenged, she just has a childlike mind, and this might also explain why she speaks in third person. Gicandice is based of a friend of mine with low functioning Autism who speaks like that, but officially Gicanidce does not have Autism. Although she shows characteristics of it, and it might stem from her father who has Aspergers. Quotes: "LA LA LA LA!"~Gicandice prancing around towards a heavily populated area. "Yay! Funny planes, Gicandices likes funny planes!"~Gicandice''' '''acknowledging the presence of GUN fighter jets moving in to engage her. "Owwie!"~Gicandice being hit by GUN missles. Notes: *Gicandice is known to be able to speak Spanish, as well as Hirobian Moebian and Mobian. *Gicandice has the ability not only to alter her own size, but that of objects as well. *Gicandice is known for her impressive cooking skills.(using said power stated above.) *Gicandice's theme song is "Strength of a Thousand Men" by Two Steps From Hell Category:Giant Category:Giantess Category:Bad Category:Strong Category:Cats Category:Feline Category:Girl Category:Beautiful Category:Villains